A World of Confusion
by timewornInkslinger
Summary: When the Null Void projector goes haywire and triggers a freaky light show, sixteen year old Ben Tennyson finds himself transported into the strange world of Atmos. Full summary inside!
1. Mishap

**A/N: This story idea is courtesy of PEJP Bengtzone! Also, this idea came about before Ben 10: Ultimate Alien started, so the DNA absorbtion thing was complete coincidence. Man of Action owns Ben Tennyson & Co., not me. (How I wish...) And Asaph "Ace" Fipke owns Storm Hawks.**

**Summary:** When the Null Void projector goes haywire and triggers a freaky light show, sixteen year old Ben Tennyson finds himself transported into the strange world of Atmos, which is being tormented by the evil tyrant, Cyclonis. How convient that the Omnitrix is absorbing the DNA of every non-human creature he comes in contact with. Oh, but Ben's got no way to get back.

Except maybe if he asks Cyclonis for help.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The two smuggler aliens struggled against the steel beam Ben Tennyson, in the guise of Humungosaur, had wrapped around them. Said teen hero returned to his normal human from. Him and Kevin Levin exchanged high fives as his cousin, Gwen Tennyson, rolled her eyes and set up the Null Void projector.

"That's two more for the Null Void!" Ben congratulated them. Grinning at the idiocy of her cousin and boyfriend, Gwen snapped the projector into gear.

_Bwwwweeeeeeeetttttt..._

Three confused teens looked at the projector that was now sparking and shaking. The weird noise rose in pitch and they dropped to the ground, covered their ears and slammed their eyes shut in pain.

"We gotta turn it off!" Kev yelled. Ben nodded, eyes slitted open. He stood shakily and stumbled toward the projector, which was now shooting off weird beams of multi-colored light.

"Ben, no!" Gwen shouted. She didn't have time to do anything else before the projector gave off one last final _fffwwwweeettttt_ and a flash of bright light...

After the dusted settled, Gwen and Kevin looked through the shield Gwen had barely managed get up in time and saw the mangled remains of the projector strewn around them, the two smugglers still tied up and lying, moaning and thoroughly burned and injured, on the ground and Ben...

"Ben!" Gwen gasped. The shield disappeared and she stood, looking wildly around her. "Ben!" Kevin stood more slowly.

"Gwen..." he said. "I don't think he's here." She stared uncomprehendingly at him.

"Oh no..." was all she said, then took off running back to the car.

* * *

Ben Tennyson sat up groggily and rubbed his forehead.

"Ouch..." he muttered. He checked the Omnitrix. Yup, still intact. He stood slowly, making sure he hadn't broken anything and brushed dust off himself. Taking in his surroundings, Ben groaned.

"I'm so not in Bellewood anymore..." he said, uttering the cliche with a hint of annoyance.

"Hey, who're you?" a voice asked warily. Ben turned to see someone pointing the end of a staff at him. He threw his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Whoa, take it easy!" the staff inched back a bit. When Ben met his assailant's bright orange eyes, he was surprised to see the tanned face of a girl his age with dark blue hair. She blinked and the staff returned to the ground. She looked over her shoulder.

"Hey Aerrow! You should probably check this guy! He doesn't look like a Talon, but I'm not so sure he's on our side!" she called. A tall boy with red hair and green eyes came over. He scrutinized Ben, who shifted uncomfortably.

"You're right, Piper," he said to the girl. ", he doesn't look dangerous or at all like a Talon, but..." His curious eyes found the Omnitrix on Ben's wrist. "What's that?" Ben followed his gaze.

"Oh, this?" He lifted his wrist so they could see the Plumbers' symbol. "This is the Omnitrix." Aerrow looked at it, frowning slightly with confusion.

"What kind of crystal does it run on?" Ben looked at the boy as if he'd gone crazy.

"Crystals? The Omnitrix doesn't run on crystals." Aerrow's eyes widened.

"Then how does it work?" Ben frowned.

"You know what, I actually don't really know." Aerrow laughed and held out his hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Aerrow, leader of the Storm Hawks." Ben shook his hand and Aerrow gestured to the girl next to him. "This is Piper. She's our tactician, crystalology expert and knows just about everything there is to know about the Atmos."

"I'm Ben. Ben Tennyson. And, uh, what's a Storm Hawk and what's an 'Atmos'?" Aerrow and Piper laughed.

"Seems there's a lot you don't know." Aerrow began to lead them away. "Come on. We'll explain everything on our ship." Ben brightened slightly.

"You have a ship?" Aerrow nodded.

"The Condor." Ben rubbed his palms together.

"Excellent. Can I drive?" Aerrow and Piper looked at each other.

"You'd better take that up with Stork." Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Stork?" Aerrow and Piper exchanged another glance.

"You'll see."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x


	2. Author's Note

Hey everyone, long time no see!

Sorry if you got all excited because you thought this would be an actual chapter of the story. I am indeed working on the next one, but I thought I'd just leave this little note here first.

So first off, I'm terribly sorry that it has taken me oh so long to update this. I got bad writers block with all my stories and then became incredibly busy, and have only recently taken back up my writing (of fanfics, anyway). That is, of course, no excuse for such a ridiculously long wait, and I'm very excited to announce that a second chapter is in the works, and I intend to (hopefully) actually finish this story out.

Secondly, though I have returned from the seeming dead, I am still very busy (what with being in college now _and _working part-time), so I can't give you an exact, or even rough, ETA on the next chapter. In the meantime, please feel free to take a look at my other stories, including a new Storm Hawks one I'm planning on posting soon (see summary below). I am also taking suggestions for a title as I don't even have a working one yet.

**[Insert title here]**: While looting some ruins for some new crystals, the Storm Hawks stumble upon a far more shocking discovery; a human girl. Stereotypically amnesiac, Tara Ace (for yes, after some work, she does remember her name) is taken in by her newfound friends as she searches for answers. Answers that may be better left hidden in the dark corners of Cyclonia.

Wow, that's a really crappy summary… I deeply apologize. I just didn't want to give away any important details yet. Tara is an OC of mine from a while ago, and as I am not yet caught up on Storm Hawks (I stopped watching tv for some time while the series was still airing), anything about her that coincides with the chronology of the series or its characters' pasts is entirely coincidental.

Thanks for reading, and I can't wait to share the new chapter with you!

See you soon,

timeworn


End file.
